Game Of War
by sesshykharl
Summary: Kharl has a plan. He wants to play a game of War with The Dragon Lord and Demon Lord. He invites the Dragon Clan and Demon Clan to his castle. Read and find out what chaos ensues. Chapter 7 is complete. Please Read and Review!
1. The Invites

**Hi! Everyone! Got in a little trouble so there are som changes. Sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights or any of its characters. There I said it.**

**

* * *

**

Kharl stood on a stool looking through the mounds of papers and many other objects on his book shelf. One by one every thing on the nearest shelf now laid scattered all over the floor. Garfakcy entered the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! LORD KHARL, HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MESS OF MY PERFECTLY CLEAN, AND SPOTLESS ROOM! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR FIVE SECONDS! OUT OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Garfakcy yelled at his Lord.

"But….." Kharl said looking at the shrimp that was yelling at him.

"NO BUTS! OOOOOUUUUUUTTTTT!" Yelled the Fuming Garfakcy.

Kharl still stood on the stool. He was trapped. Stuck to stand on that stool till Garfakcy cleared a path for him. As he waited for Garfakcy, he resumed looking for something on his shelf.

"LORD KHARL!"

"I'm soorrrry!"saidKharl apologeticly."Oh here they are." He picked up a deck of cards

"GET OUT!" shrieked Garfakcy.

"I can't. I'm stuck. Can you help me?" Aske the trapped Kharl.

Garfakcy quickly cleared a path for Kharl and shoved his lord out the door.

"hmm. Now to find a pen and two sheets of paper." said the poofy white hared man.

As chaos continued in the castle on Arinas the Dragon and Demon clans were having almost average days.

* * *

A strawberry blond man was searching the halls for the Dragon Lord "Lykouleon….. Lykouleon……… where'd he get to?"

Ruwalk appeared behind Alfeegi."he went out for a while."

"WHAT WHERE IS HE! WHAT ABOUT THE AGENDA! WHAT ABOUT HIS WORK! WHAT ABOUT HIS SAFTY! HE'LL BE ATTACKED BY NADIL AND HIS ARMY OR, OR AAHH THIS IS YOUR DOING ISN'T IT ! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Screamed Alfeegi panick written all over his face.

"calm down Feegi.The Lord needs a break and you need to see a counselor _badly."_said the cowering Ruwalk.

Ruwalk had sealed his fate. Alfeegi chased the yellow dragon officer with a mace."I DO NOT NEED A COUNSELOR! WHERE IS THE DRAGON LORD RUWALK! WHERE IS HE!"

"AAHHH! HE'S ON A WALK! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! WAIT, DON'T HURT ME! I SENT THE DRAGON KNIGHTS WITH HIM! PLEASE PUT THE MACE DOWN!" shouted the fleeing Ruwalk.

* * *

Lykouleon walked merrily along happy to be out of Alfeegi clutches. The trio followed behind.

"I WANNA HUNT DEMONS!" Said the happy little Rath we all love.

"NO!" Shouted Rune and Thatz.

"I WANNA GO TREASURE HUNTING!" said Thatz hoping to get answer that was in his favor.

"NO!" Rune said

"pretty pllleeeaaasse" Rath andThatz said both giving him huge puppy dog eyes.

"N-O! NO!" Rune said

"your no fun" whined Rath.

"yeah Rath he's Feegi's clone" Thatz said agreeing with his Friend.

"I AM NOT ALFEEGI'S CLONE" Rune shouted at his Companions.

"yes you are" Rath teased

"I AM NOT" Rune shouted at his friends while picking up a metal pipe and began to chase them.

"PUT THAT DOWN RUNE!" Screamed the to victoms of Rune's wrath.

"that's enough boys lets go home and get some dinner" Said Lykouleon with a smile on his face.

"DINNER! LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Thatz, as hegrabbed his companions and dragged them all the way home

* * *

Nadil sat on his "royal" chair collecting dust and scribbling in his diary. (Why a demon lord needs a diary I don't know.) Nadil let out an evil laugh. "Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha breath whahahahahahahah!"

Shydeman entered the room. "MY LORD HAVE YOU COME UP WITH A PLAN TO DESTROY THE DRAGON KNIGHTS, CRUSH THE DRAGON LORD, CAPTURE CESIA AND RASELEANE AND BEST OF ALL _RULE THE WORLD_.

"nope. Just practicing the evil laugh. Can't let it get rusty." said Nadil to his underling

"your hopeless" Said Shydeman.

"yep" said Nadil. Shydeman left the room disappointed. His lord, his idol couldn't come up with a plan to defeat the Dragon Clan. Shydeman enter his chambers and sat down at his at his desk. He began to draw a stick figure of himself conquering the world.

* * *

Kharl was in his workroom making yet another mess."I have found a pen. Now to find two sheets of clean white paper."

Garfakcy enter Kharl's workroom. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING INSANE! EVERY ROOOM, EVERY ROOM I ENTER IT'S A DISASTER! KHARL WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR!"

"paper" said the alchemist

"PAPER! AAAGGHH! KHARL THERE'S PAPER EVERY WHERE!" Shouted Garfakcy at his Lord turnig a purple color.

"yes but I need two sheets of clean white paper" Said Kharl giving his servent the specifics.

"your impossible. Here two sheets of "clean white" paper" Told Kharl as he hand Kharl two clean whit sheets of paper.

"thanks Garfakcy" said Kharl.

"Lord Kharl, why do you need a deck of playing cards and two sheets of clean white paper." asked Garfakcy who seemed to forget that he was angry at Kharl for making another mess.

"it's part of my plan" Kharl informed his servant.

"what plan?" asled Garfakcy confused.

"will defeat the Dragon Lord and the Demon Lord at a game of War. wahahahahaahahahahahahaha" laughed Kharl.

* * *

"HERE WERE YOU! YOU HAVE TO FINISH YOUR DUTIES! THE COUNTRYISDEPENDING ON YOU! SO WHERE WERE YOU!" Alfeegi shouted at the group of four as they entered the Castle.

"out for a bit of fresh air _away from you."_ said Lykouleon to the White Dragon Officer.

"can I go 'n hunt demons Now?" Rath asked

"NOOOOOO!" Rune and Alfeegi shouted at the Fire Dragon Knight.

"I wanna have dinner" whined Thatz.

"can I help the cooks?" Rath asked

"NOOOO!" shouted everyone in the room.

"dinner is ready." said Raseleane.

Thatz ran to the dining room followed by the others"YEAAA! DINNER! Here, I Thatz, Dragon Knight of Earth will eat a five-course meal in honor of my stomach.

"uh Thatz it's just a one course meal with dessert." eveyone said to Thatz.

"it's food that's all I care about. Oh, and treasure" Said the Earth Dragon Knight as He began to chow down on food. Kitchel throws a boulder at Thatz which knocks him unconscious. Kitchel walks over to Tetheus who had just entered the dining room.

"will you sit by me Tetheus-sama, Thatz is being mean. He doesn't even care about me" begged Kitchel. Tetheus backed away but said nothing

"Plleeaassse Tetheus." Whined Kitchel to Tetheus. Tetheus backed away from the brown haired girl even further and took his usual place between Alfeegi and Ruwalk.

Kai-stern entered the room with a large bird pecking his head. "Lord Lykouleon I think ow quit it you stupid bird (he was pecked even harder)Oow I ow think it ow has a ow letter for you ow"

The bird fluttered over to Lykouleon's shoulder and held up its leg with a letter addressed to the Dragon Lord. Lykouleon opened the letter.

_**Dear Dragon Lord,**_

_**I Invite you and the Dragon Clan to my castle on the on the lost continent of Arinas. I wish to play a card game with you. I will also provide games for the others to play.**_

_**Renkin Wizard**_

_**P.s. Please come. I will take care of all expenses.**_

"I except his invite" Lykouleon said to every one

"whose invite?" Alfeegi asked looking at his Lord commandingly.

"the Renkin Wizard's" Said Lykouleon With a fake happy atmosphere.

"the Renkin wizard" Everyone said with great surprise.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING, THINK OF HOW MUCH THAT WOULD COST!" Shreaked the Strawberry blond. Lykouleon shoved the letter into Alfeegi's hands and pointed to the P.s.

"fine" said Alfeegi unwillingly.

"did I just hear what I thought I heard" Said Ruwalk. His next bite of food that was so close to being place in his mouth fell off the fork with a Plop.

"yup" Rath said to the Yellow Dragon Officer who Still stared at his friend.

* * *

Fedelta was burning one of the many trees in Saabel's forest to cure his boredom when a bird landed on his head. It lifted its leg to reveal a letter addressed to

_**Lord Nasal, Wait sorry Lord Nadil**_

"go away you stupid bird. I'm not Nadil" said Fedelta.Fedelta tried to roast the annoying bird but it got away.

"Damn gotta work on my aim" said Fedelta in a bored voice.

The bird flew to Nadil's window and pecked until Nadil opened the window for it to enter. Nadil took the letter from its leg and opened it.

_**Dear Lord Nasal,**_

_**Sorry. Blast it. Ignore my terrible spelling. Your**__**Invited to my castle on the lost continent of Arinas.**__**I wish to play a card game with you. Bring the**__**Rest of the Demon Clan.**_

_**Renkin wizard**_

**_P.s. thousand pardons. Please come._**

Nadil was speachless.

Fedelta entered the room. "what did the letter say" he asked.

"the Renkin wizard invited us to his castle" Answered Nadil.

"where'd the damn bird go. I was planing to have it for dinner." asked Fedelta.

"gone" said Nadil

"DAMN!" Shouted Fedelta

"I think we'll accept. Maybe we can become alias to bring the Dragon Clan down. Mwahahahahahahahahaha" Nadil laughed.

Shydeman entered the room. "DO YOU HAVE A PLAN MY LORD!" He asked his Lord.

"Yes" said Nadil.

* * *

Kharl and Garfakcy awaited their guests outside in front of Garfakcy beautiful garden. (Many dying plants thanks to Kharl.) the two groups entered the court yard before noticing the other clan was there.

"What's that bastard doing here" Nadil said to his enemy.

"why are you here?" Asked Lykouleon.

"I got a letter from him" they poinetee to Kharl. "this is His doing." they shouted at each other with to many anger marks to count.

"we're going to play a game. We're going to play a game of War. Who ever should win this game of War………" Kharl informed His guests.

"Nadil must never bother me again or I'll let Rath kill Him" Lykouleon told Kharl

"DEMONS!" shouted Rath, but he was held back by Rune and Thatz.

"I get to kill Lykouleon then take Raseleane and Cesia home with me" Said Nadil making plans.

"LYKOULEON WILL WIN AND HE WILL NEVER PUT HIMSELF INTO DANGER AGAIN!" shrieked Alffegi.

"LORD NADIL WILL HAVE WORLD DOMINATION MWAHAHAHAHA COUGH COUGH" Shouted Shydeman.

Kharl was clapping with a big childish grin on his face while the two clans argued.

"uh Lord Kharl" Said Garfakcy.

"hmm. Oh yes please follow me guests." Kharl said to his Guests.

**

* * *

****Hoped you liked it. I'll continue just give me some time. **


	2. Snacks and Boredom

**Hi Every One here is the second chapter of my fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kharl lead his guests down the winding halls of his castle. He lead them to a large room with many tables set up for them to play games on. "Welcome everyone. I have invited your Lords to play a game with me. I also invited you, so please make yourselves comfortable and play a game with your rivals _or your friends_." 

"Mr. Renkin….." Lykouleon began to say but was interupted by Kharl.

"Just call me Lord Kharl or Kharl."

"Okay Mr. Kharl what game will we play again? Sorry I didn't hear you the first time." Lykouleon said. He had Forgotten the game they were going to play.

"A card game called War." said Kharl with an overly happy smile.

"So why are we playing this game?" asked our Stupid Lord Dilly.(a/n: I _got permission from Schnickledooger to use Dilly. so don't get after me.)_

"Well I thought... Instead of bloodying our swords we could solve our..." Kharl Started

"Oh I see." said Lykouleon

"See what Oh Wise Ruler of the East." asked Nadil

"Your an idiot,"growled Lykouleon. "An idiot who gets his head cut off when trying to take over the world. What demon in his rightful mind would pull such a stupid stunt as that?

"YOU BASTARD!" Shouted an enraged Dilly.

"Please lets just have a safe and nice peaceful game of War." Said Kharl. They sat down at the table and seat assigned to them. (Garfakcy had made little name tags) Kharl divided the deck into three equal parts and handed one to the Dragon Lord, the another to Nadil and kept one part for himself.

"Hmm. Somethings missing." Kharl said as he looked around the table, searching for some thing, but he only found dust, a table and some cards."You and you please come with me." Said Kharl as hepointed to Rath and Kai Stern.

They followed Kharl to the kitchen."Thank you for coming."

"what ya want us for?" said Rath looking at Kharl suspiciously.

"I want you to help me make some snacks for our guests." Kharl smiled at his guests who just stared back.

Kai Stern had just remember one minor detail."Uh Rath shouldn't..."

Kharl looked as if he was about to cry and he began to whine."Oh please let him help. Pleeeaaassse."

Kai-Stern just nodded, not sure what the outcome of his choice would be.

"Yeeaaa! I get to help cook." Rath shouted, jumping in a circle around Kai-Stern.

Kharl wanted to get started so his other guests wouldn't get terribly bored said "Lets get started Boys."

All guest should fear the food that was carefully being prepared for them.

* * *

The Dragon and Demon Clans axiously a waited for the trio to return. 

Fedelta looked around the room and said "I'm bored"

"Yeah so am I" Saabel said agreeing with his only friend other than his fish friend Garaba.

Shydeman was watching his lord like a hawk. "Why Doesn't he just kill the Dragon Lord. The Damn man is just an arms reach away."

Alfeegi marched over to the silver haired man after hearing his last statement."I WOULD RETHINK THAT LAST STATEMENT DEMON SCUMB!" shouted the enraged straberry blonde.

Shydeman shouted back. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING DRAGON SCUMB!"

Alfeegi: IZZAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO PEANUT BRAIN!

Ruwalk gently grabbed the fumming blond's arm.

Ruwalk was trying his best not to cower as he said words that might enrage the White Dragon Officer even more."Lets avoid a senseless fight Alfeegi. Lets go sit down with the others."

Ruwalk managed to drag Alfeegi away from Shydeman but was unable to get him to sit.

"I'm Hungry" Thatz moaned as he looked around the room for something to eat.

"Your always HUNGRY." Growled Rune.

The dragons were roaming around. Earth held up a sign that was impossible to read.

"I think Earth is hungry to." said Thatz looking at Rune.

* * *

The trio were making there favorite dishes. Whatever they were suppose to be. 

"Hey do ya have any spices?" Rath asked Kharl.

"Yep. Hmm, where did Garfakcy put them." said Kharl.Then after a long pause."Oh, I remember."

Kharl went to the cubboard nearest to his head. The opened cubboard revealed many rare and exspensive spices. Rath grabbed all the spices and dumped about half of the contents in each shaker into his mixing bowl.

Kai Stern, with hopes awfully high asked."Do you have any vodka?"

Kharl looked at thewhite-blonde man and cheerfully said."Yep. How much do you want?"

Kai Stern shouted purely out of joy."ALL OF IT! GIVE ME ALL OF THE VODKA YOU OWN!"

Kharl walked over to the cubboard near Kai Stern's left leg and opened it. Kai Stern picked up a bottle. His jaw dropped.

Kai Stern said "OMIGAWD! THIS IS THE BEST VODKA MONEY CAN BUY AND ITS ALL MINE! ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Kharl and Rath sweatdropped.

"Now to find some apples." said Kharl.

Kai Stern looked at the possibly crazy man."What do you need apples for?" he asked.

"I'm making apple-crisp. What are you making...Uh, whats Your name?"

"My name is Kai Stern and I am making chocolate pudding that is 50 percent vodka." Kai-Stern replied.

Kharl and Rath sweatdropped again.

"wouldn't that be like Soup?" Rath

Kai Stern looked at his Creation"I guess."

Kharl turned his sights towardsRath."Rath what are you making?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh, well you are famous. So Rath what are you making?" said Kharl very quickly.

"My famous porridge that Kai Stern loves Soooooooo Much!"

"NOOOOOOO! THE HORROR!" Kai-Stern screams, turns green, and begins to drink, gulp down vodka.

* * *

"Where is Cesia and Raseleane?" asks a bored Dilly. 

"At home. Why? Where's Shyrendora?" Says Lykouleon.

"She's at home to and I was just wondering."

From the otherside of the room Shydeman was heard shouting, "LORD NADIL WHY ARE YOU HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH THE DRAGON LORD!"

"THERE'S NOTHING BETTER TO DO!" shouted an annoyed demon lord.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Thatz moaned

"I'M BOOOORRRED!" said Fedelta expressing no emotion.

"THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME!" shouted Alfeegi.

"LET'S HUNT FOR TREASURE!" said Thatz.

Dragon Clanshouted"NOOOOOO!"

"LETS GO FIND THE SLACKERS!" suggested Shydeman

"WHAT SLACKERS!" everyone in the room asked.

"THE THREE THAT LEFT US!" shouted Shydeman. Everyone was now ignoring the annoying silver haired maniac in the corner. Even Nadil.

* * *

The cooks were finishing their master pieces. Kharl taste tested his apple-crisp. "Something's missing. Oh, I know, my "special" ingrediant." 

Kharl added some strange green powder, added two toothpicks with olives.(a/n: I have no idea why this came to me) A mouth formed and it began to scream, and Kharl began to clap and jump up and down like an excited little kid. Rath and Kai Stern didn't know what to think of the white poofy haired man. Kharl tried to tickle the apple-crisp but it tried to bite him.

"I love it. It's so cute. I think it likes me." said Kharl in a squeaky little voice

"It just tried to bite you." Said Kai-Stern but Kharl still remained happy.

"I don't think he cares." Whispered Rath

"My snack is done how about yours?" asked Kharl

"Yep!" exclaimed Rath

"Yeah. Can I keep the vodka?" Kai-Stern asked

"Yep, I don't drink it. Lets Go before my guest get tired of waiting." Said Kharl as he skipped out of the room.

* * *

The trio enter the room with their "snacks". 

Alfeegi and Shydeman shouted"WHERE WERE YOU!"

"AAAAHHHHH! LORD KHHAAAAAARRRLL. DON'T TELL ME. YOU TRIED TO COOK AGAIN. WE'RE ALL DOOOMED!" Screamed Garfakcy.

"why?" asked Nadil.

"Nadil what and ignorant man we are, aren't we." said Kharl.

"what?" Nadil asked all confused and Lykouleon started to laugh uncontrolably.

"what's so funny" aske an even more confused Dilly.

Lykouleon began to laugh even harder and many of the other guests started to laugh to.

"YOUR SO MEAN TO MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shrieked Nadil. Nadil thought he was in his own castle so he attempted to run out of the room but alas his head met a solid brick wall which would submit to no one. Nadil lay unconcious. Shydeman ran to his Lord's side.

"MY LORD! YOU BASTARDS! YOU FORCE HIM INTO THIS MADNESS!"

"What madness. I was just stating the facts." said Kharl trying to look innocent.

Nadil was begining to wake.

"My Lord!" said Shydeman.

"Shut up. Ow my head it hurts." said a dazed Dilly

"Here have my famous Porridge. It'll help." Offered Rath, butNadil ignored him."You'll eat If you hate me."

Nadil grabbed the bowl that was offered to him and ate.

"Hey this is pretty good." said Nadil.

Lykouleon looked surprised."Really. Hey Rath can I have a bowl?"

"Yep"

**Switches to SLOW MO**

Alfeegi runs towards his beloved Lord as Rath hands Lykouleon the Killer Porridge.

"NNOOOOOOOO MMMYYYYYY LLLLOOOORRDDD DOOONNN'TTT EEEAAATT IIIIIITTTT! YYYYYOOOOOUUUUURRR TTTOOOO YYYYOOOUUUNNNG TOOOO DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Alfeegi leaps for the bowl grabs it and hits the same exact wall Nadil plowed into.

**End of SLOW MO**

Alfeegi sat on the ground in a daze. The bowl lay broken on the floor with the porridge spewing out of it.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Ruwalk

"No, I have a nasty headache." retorted Alfeegi.

"Here have this." said Rath as he handed Alfeegi a bowl with porridge.

Kai Stern takes it away. "Lets not kill one of our own."

"I'll have it, with some of some of your pudding." said Kharl.

"Aren't you going to have some of you Apple-crisp?" asked Rath

"NO! no one will harm Mr. Apples!" exclaimed Kharl.

"You named it?" asked Kai-Stern.

"Man that apple-crisp was delicious." said Thatz as he licked his fingers.

"WHAT! YOU ATE MR. APPLES! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" guess who.

"Its all right Kharl. He went to a better place." said Garfakcy as he tryed to comfort his lord.

"Yep in my stomach." said Thatz not helping the matters.

"THATZ YOU GLUTTON! SAY SORRY!" said an angery Rune.

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE, HE'S OUR HOST!" shouted Rune

"So what." saidThatz andRune held up a the metal pipe again."Mr. Kharl I am terribly sorry that I ate your apple-crisp. I'll go eat Kai Sterns pudding, will that make you feel better?"

"It doesn't matter. Now to try Raths wonderful cooking." said Kharl. He took a bit and instantly turned green but kept on eating. "This is delicious Rath."

Everybody could see that he clearly didn't like the porridge. he finished. A fairy entered the room.

"Rune, Ringleys has a messege for you." said Tetheus

Saabel saw the fairy "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTS A FFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRYYY! FEDELTA SSAAAAAAVVVEE MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of the green haired corpse collector running for his life at the sight of a fairy.

"Act like a man Saabel, your boring me." said Fedelta

Fire holds up a sign. _**Can we start the game already Miss Sesshykharl.**_

_

* * *

_

**_Sorry I haven't gotten to the accual game yet, but please be patient._**


	3. The Games Begin

**_Here is Chapter Three everyone. Warning May Get A Little Crazy._**

_

* * *

_

Kharl sat down at the table. "Let's start the game."

Nadil and Lykouleon took their places at the table. They flipped the top card from each of their piles. Kharl had an 8, Lykouleon had a 10, and poor Nadil had a 2. Lykouleon had won the first round and took the three cards. Out of no where some one shouted "GO LYKOULEON!"

"I'm BORED, Saabel is still running from a small fairy that couldn't possibly hurt him, and Nadil is playing a boring game of war." said Fedelta

"I could cure your boredom."said Rath while smiling.

"LET'S GAMBLE!" suggested Thatz.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" said Rune.

"GEEETTT THHHHIIIISSS FFAAAIIRRY AAAWAAAYYY FROOOOMM MEEEEEE!" Screamed Saabel from the other sid of the room.

The trio playing war flipped the top card from their piles again. Kharl had a 6, Lykouleon a 6, and Nadil sadly had a 2 again. It was war. Lykouleon and Kharl placed three cards face down and flipped the last one. Kharl had an Ace, and Lykouleon had a 10. Kharl won the second round and took the cards that lay on the table. Some one shouted again. "GO KHARL!"

The three dragons held up signs.

_**I wanna play a game **_Fire's read

Water, _**moi aussi**_

Earth,_** §£¿ø˜↓♠**_ (a/n: clearly he can't write)

Fire,_ **what does that say?**_

Both dragons shrugged their shoulders. They pulled out Sorry board and began to play.

"Any one want to play a game of Go Fish?" asked Tetheus.

"Sure." agreed Ruwalk and Kai-Stern, they had nothing better to do.

"Alfeegi?" Tetheus asked the strawberry-blonde.

"No, I'm gonna watch that silver haired bastard over in the corner." said Alfeegi.

Shydeman was staring back at Alfeegi. Shydeman stuck his tongue out at the white dragon officer. Alfeegi held up a sign. **_Your Lord Sucks At War Maybe You Should Just Go Home._**

Shydeman holds up a sign as well. **_Your Lord Ain't Doing Much Better_**

Alfeegi,**_So He's Whipping "Lord" Nadil's Butt_**

Shydeman,**_Butt-Head _**

Alfeegi,**_You Really SUCK Girlie _**

Shydeman,**_GIRLIE! I AM NOT GIRLIE! BLONDIE!_**

Alfeegi,**_I'm Proud To Be A Blonde_**

As the battle between Alfeegi and Shydeman continued the others were playing some kind of game. Or trying to.

"Come On Rune. Your Boring." said a whining Thatz.

"Agree with you there." said Fedelta

"Yep" agreed Rath.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Garfakcy.

"Arm Wrestle?" offered Thatz.

"Yeah" said Rath and he looked towards Fedelta an evil glint in hiseyes.

"Don't cry in Pain when that arm comes off." Fedelta said.

"Who said it would be my arm" said Rath

Rath and Fedelta started to arm wrestle each other. Thatz and Garfakcy started to arm wrestle to. Rune was worrying about his Lord who was still in Second Place. The trio were on their seventh round. They lifted the top cards of their decks. Kharl had a 3, Lykouleon and Nadil had 2's. War! They placed the tree cards down and flipped the last one. Lykouleon had a 7 and Nadil had a 10. Nadil was now in the lead thanks to the win. Once again some one shouted. "GO NADIL"

"I wounder who is Shouting. It's kinda annoying." said Kharl.

"Yeah" said Dilly

"Yep" agreed Lykouleon.

"Let's go find him." suggested Kharl. The other two agreed with the alchemist.

The trio got up from the table. They didn't have to look far to find the culprit. Bierrez sat on one of the many tables in the room. A large cat with a scar on his right eye sat next to him, staring at Nadil with cold eyes.

"Something tells me that Putty Tat doesn't like me." remarked Nadil when he saw the cat. The cat started to sharpen its claws. Nadil started to back away. The cat took pouncing postion. Nadil backed away even further. The cat pounced on the scared Demon Lord, making sure to His claws bit in real deep. Nadil let out a scream.

"I don't think this is Lord Nasal's... Sorry Lord Nadil's day." said Kharl

"Nope." agreed Lykouleon.

The cat left the unconsious, beaten up, covered in claw marks man to his servant who was to busy arguing with the white dragon officer to notice.

"Gil was that necessary?" Bierrez asked his friend the cat.

The cat shook his head no and held up a sign which said,** _But It Was Worth It!_**

"Works for me. Oh, hello. Sorry am I bothering you. Should I go and Cheer on the Arm Wrestlers?" said Bierrez.

"Do what you want. I'm so happy I have company." said Kharl cheerfully.

"Your a weird man Mr. Kharl." Remarked Lykouleon.

"Thanks. Now that Nasal is unconsious we'll have to do something else till he wakes." said Kharl.

"Lets go and Cheer the Arm Wrestlers." Bierrez shouted.

"Sure." said Lykouleon.

"I'm betting on Rath." Kharl said in an all to happy voice.

Lykouleon laughed "So am I. Though he may do more than just arm wrestle with that fire demon."

"I wanna arm wrestle Rath. I WILL WIN CESIA FROM HIM!" said Bierrez.

But alas, Rath and Fedelta were tied.

"I'm gonna burn that arm OFF!" said Fedelta angrily.

Rath shouted back"TRY IT STINKY DEMON!"

"YOU'RE THE STINKY DEMON!" retorted Fedelta

"MY LORD! SHOUDN'T YOU BE PLAYING WAR!" screamed Rune

Lykouleon calmly answered back "Well, I was but Gil knocked out Nadil. Alfeegi looks like he's having fun."

"Looks like he's about to bash that man's head in." Kharl said.

Lykouleon answered back,"That's Feegi For You."

Alfeegi and Shydeman were still insulting each other.

Alfeegi,** _SILVER HAIRED PINK BUNNY RABBIT LOVER!_**

Shydeman, **_I DO NOT LOVE PINK BUNNIES! I like white ones, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! DAISY LOVER!_**

Alfeegi, **_THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH LIKING FLOWERS! _**

Kharl couldn't resist. He held up a Sign.

Kharl, **_DO YOU KNOW WHERE I COULD GET A CANNIBALISTIC FLOWER OR A SCREAMING ONE OR ONE THAT SUCKS BLOOD OR OR!_**

Alfeegi and Shydeman,**_ WHY WOULD SOMEONE WANT A FLOWER LIKE THAT? YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WALK THROUGH THE GARDEN WITH OUT GETTING YOUR ARM OR LEG CUT OFF!_**

Kharl,**_ I DO! I DO! I LOVE DANGEROUS THINGS! MAKES EACH DAY FUN!_**

Alfeegi, **_YOUR THE ONLY MAN IN THE WORLD WHO WOULD THINK OF SUCH A THING._**

Kharl, **_YEP! I'M UNIQUE! _**

Shydeman, **_YOU ARE CRAZY, INSANE, ECT._**

Lykouleon watched the Renkin Wizard.

"He likes to talk to every one." said Rune.

"He sure does... Hey Rune who is that green haired man Running away from Ringley's." said Lykouleon while he stared at the chaos of the room.

Rune answered his lord's question."Oh, him. Thats Saabel the Corpse Collector..."

Then Thatz shouted"YEAH I WON!"

Thatz has won against Garfakcy. Rath and Fedelta Are tied. The Dragon Officers minus Alfeegi are playing Go Fish. The dragons are playing Sorry and Saabel is Running From a fairy. Alfeegi and Shydeman are fighting with words on signs. Lykouleon and Kharl are enjoying themselves. Rune, Gil, and Bierrez are observing the strage People that were around them. Nadil, poor, poor Nadil was probably having the worst day of his life. Until Next time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped You Liked It. **


	4. Whiners Anonymous

**Sorry! I forgot to do this before! Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights or any of it's characters. yada yada yada...**

**Hope you'll laugh your head off with this one. Just kidding. Me buddies show up, me show up to. Like my terrible ****Grammar!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gil**_: Go Thatz_**

Rath: COME ON FEDELTA! CAN'T YOU BEAT ME!

Kharl: YOU CAN DO IT RATH! BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! (my friends best get this inside joke)

The dragons were playing a nice quiet game of Sorry.

Fire:**_ Sorry Water._**

Water: **_Je n'aime pas_**

Fire:**_ What are you saying Water?_**

The Poor Lord Nadil was slowly beginning to wake.

Nadil: SHYDEMAN!

Shydeman jumped five feet when Nadil called out his name.

Shydeman: YES! MY LORD!

Nadil: HELP ME!

Shydeman: YES MY LORD!

Shydeman ran to his master's side or tried to anyway. He accidentally hit his master in the "Family Jewls". Nadil let out a high pitch girly scream that draws all eyes towards him.

Shydeman: SORRY! MY LORD! HOW WILL YOU HAVE HEIRS NOW! I'M SO SOOORRRRRYYY!

Lykouleon: YES! HOW DOES IT FEEL LORD NASAL!

Kharl: Man your sure rubbing it in.

Lykouleon: yeah so.

Alfeegi: HE DESEVED IT!

Kai Stern: What happened?

Tetheus: He was kicked in the you know where.

Kai Stern: Ouch that had to hurt.

It must have because poor Nadil lay on the cold hard floor twitching. Shydeman dumped vodka into his eyes to make it look as if he was crying for his Lord.( they turned bright red of course.) Kai Stern noticed the empty bottle.

Kai Stern: HOW COULD YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU DIDN'T ASK ME IF YOU COULD HAVE MY VODKA! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN DRINK IT HOW COULD YOU!

Kai Stern picked up a sword and began to chase the silver haired man all around the room.

Rath: GO KAI STERN!

Fedelta: GO MASTER SHYDEMAN! YOU CAN OUT RUN THE DRAGON CLAN!

Lykouleon: Shydeman's fate had been decided the second he took that bottle.

Kharl: Lord Lykouleon, your men are quite strange people.

Lykouleon: I could say the same about you.

Kharl: Thank you. I try, so does Garfakcy.

The Dragons continued their game of Sorry. Rath was slowly pushing Fedelta's arm toward the table.

Kharl: GO RATH YOU CAN DO IT. I'M BETTING ON YOU!

Thatz: SO AM I!

Rath was distracted by this sudden out burst and lost to Fedelta.

Thatz: DAMN YOU RATH! I LOST MY 100 DOLLAR BET! I LOST TO BIERREZ! RATH YOU DUMBASS!

Bierrez to Fedelta: I've always liked you.

Fedelta lit Bierrez's hair on fire.

Bierrez: GIL HELP ME PUT OUT THE FIRE.

Gil holds up a sign: **_I Don't Feel Like It_**

Rath (holding sword threateningly): I'll cut it off for you.

Bierrez: SOMEBODY OTHER THAN RATH!

Rune goes over to Bierrez and dumps a bucket of vodka on him. Bierrez's hair was completely engulfed by flame. Bierrez was bald in a matter of seconds.

Rath: GO RUNE!

Kai Stern: RUNE! HOW COULD YOU! THAT WAS A GIFT FROM MR. KHARL!

Garfakcy: THAT IS EXPENSIVE VODKA!

Kharl: It's all right Garfakcy. I gave it all to that young man who is running around with that dangerous looking sword and destroying some of our expensive tables and some vases.

Garfakcy: LORD KHARL YOUR NOT HELPING ANY! DAMN THAT DRAGON OFFICER! DESTROYING MY ROOM!

Alfeegi (crying): I DEAL WITH THIS EVERYDAY! THEY'RE ALL DESTRUCTIVE!

Garfakcy (also crying): FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS MY PAIN!

Alfeegi and Garfakcy sit down at a table with tea (I'm not sure where they got the tea).

Alfeegi (still crying): They don't fill out my paper work and they say I'm unreasonable!

Garfakcy (also still crying): Lord Kharl kills all my plants! And then he plants weird screaming flowers and doesn't tell me!

Alfeegi: Thatz wants to make me go to a counselor! And they say that Rune's my clone!

Garfakcy: Lord Kharl can't even stand in a room without making a mess!

(Garfakcy points at Kharl by Lykouleon, a vase falls off a table and a picture off a wall and shatters, dust is collecting rather quickly. Kharl doesn't notice anything.)

Kharl: Why is Garfakcy pointing at me?

Lykouleon: I don't know. He must be accusing you of something. Alfeegi does that all the time!

Kharl: Oh well...

(Back to the complaint group...)

Alfeegi: Lykouleon's always shirking duty and trying to sneak out! And Ruwalk helps him! And then he cries like a little baby whenever I confront him about it! Wah wah wah!

Ruwalk started to ignore Alfeegi while one solitary vein popped. Pop! However unlike some people, cough Rune cough Feegi cough, he could control his temper.

Garfakcy: Lord Kharl can't cook! He always ends up making some sort of demon! I have to do everything! And if that's not enough, I live on a dead continent!

Kharl (sweatdropping): I can't help it if we got the best deal here... Besides we do live in a castle...

Kharl was ignored.

Alfeegi: Rath can't cook either! He's a safety hazard! And Kai-Stern spikes everything! I can't turn my back for a minute! (in whiny, mocking voice) Alfeegi, I broke another sword! Can I have a new one? Alfeegi, I'm just going out for a nice, safe little walk! Nothing will happen I promise! Alfeegi I let the Dragon Lord go fight demons! Don't be angry! Alfeegi chill out! It was just a party! Alfeegi put down the mace! Alfeegi stop stomping on Thatz's head!

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. Rune was nodding his head in agreement while Ruwalk sprouted another anger mark. Pop! Kai-Stern started taking large swigs of vodka while Tetheus peeked at the other officer's cards (I didn't like making him a cheater, it just happened, think of it as punishment for the other insane dragon officers :)) Shydeman joined the complaint group.

Shydeman: Lord Nadil hasn't come up with an evil plan for eight years! He just gets his head lopped off!

Shydeman kicks Nadil again in an attempt to make him stop moaning. It didn't work, so Shydeman just continued.

Shydeman (in a mocking voice like Alfeegi's): Shydy I feel like having cupcakes today! Since Dora can't cook, why don't you make some for me? Shydeman I didn't mean to set the forest on fire it's just so flammable! Shydeman I had a bad dream about a faerie, can I sleep with you?

Saabel (stops for a moment): Shydeman! You promised you wouldn't tell! BESIDES IT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE!

Shydeman: TWICE!

Alfeegi: Oh, I feel your pain. Even though I don't like you.

Shydeman (not paying attention to Alfeegi continues whining): Shydy! Gil bit me again! He's such a bad kitty!

Gil growls. **_How would you like to be bit?_**

Shydeman backs away a bit and leaves the topic of Gil alone. Mocking someone else instead.

Shydeman: Shydeman I'm booored! Shydeman I need relationship advice! Cesia was hanging out with Rath again! (Stops mocking voice) I mean, my god, you'd think someone would be able to smell the rejection, but NO! Not Bierrez the dense!

Bierrez: I'm right here you know. I could always sic Gil on you...

Gil holds up yet another sign, **_Sure. I'll do it. Just no more whining to me about your non-existent relationship._**

Bierrez: I'll have you know that Cesia is head over heels for me!

Rath: Is that so baldy?

Thatz to Bierrez: I'd stop now.

Fedelta: Yeah, he looks kinda pissed.

Fire: **_Miss sesshykharl, when did this become a discussion group?_**

White sacred (that's me!) appears.

sesshykharl: Just let them loose some steam. They've been holding it in for a long time. It's something they have in common!

Kharl (waving pom poms): Yay! My party is going great! Thank you sesshykharl!

sesshykharl: Anytime Kharl:)

Rath: CESIA! YOU WERE TURNED INTO A SACRED AGAIN!

Bierrez: CESIA IS THAT REALLY YOU!

Rath: OUTTA THE WAY BALDY!

Bierrez: I'M THE ONE SHE LOVES!

sesshykharl: I AM **_NOT _**CESIA! REPEAT NOT CESIA!

Rath: You're not?

sesshykharl: NO :)

Kharl: IT'S THE AUTHORESS!

Rath: Then why is she a sacred?

A black sacred falls from the ceilling.

sesshykharl: NANNERS!

black sacred: HI TEENY! Now about the reason sesshykharl is a sacred. One, she didn't feel like describing herself. Two, she's lazy and it was just simpler this way. That is why I have also appeared as a sacred. SHE'S LAZY! L-A-Z-Y! LAZY!

sesshykharl: THAT ABOUT SUMS IT UP!

black sacred: Your so predictable.

sesshykharl: YEP!

Fedelta: If you're so lazy, then why are you writing this fic?

sk: Because... uh... hmmmmmm... because I feel like it I guess and plus I have nothing better to do. Can ya blame me.

Fedelta: Yeah I can.

sk: Fine then... Roll over boy

Fedelta: what?

sk: Roll over!

Fedelta: Burn fluff.(Fedelta is trying to roast me like a turkey)

sk: NANNERS! SAVE ME!

Black sacred: Then you shouldn't get your subjects mad then!

Everyone (except Kharl) WHO SAID WE WHERE HER SUBJECTS?

sk: I DID NOT SAY THAT NANNERS

black sacred: I know but it is so fun to tease you.

red sacred with horns appears behind me and nanners.

Red sacred: Got that right Nanners.

sk: Chaos what are you doing in my fic?

red sacred: Causing chaos and disorder of course.

Rath: Why are there three sacreds here.

White sacred: you've already been told I'm the authoress. The other two are my friends.

Fedelta: WHO WANTS COOKED SACRED FOR DINNER?

all demons except for Nadil who was still moaning on the ground: SACRED DINNER! SACRED DINNER!

sk: now now! I'm the authoress! I'm the one in control of this fic! SIT! ROLL OVER! JUST STAY AWAY!

the demons inched closer, but poor Saabel was attacked by three more fairies. He let out a Girlie scream and knocked all the rest of the hungry demons on their butts.

Voice: Miyabi, Shian, Hanakusuku why are we here again.

One of the faries: Lady Tintlet asked us to come and make sure Lord Rune is still okay.

Nohiro entered the room with a smile on his face.

Kharl: Hey it's the flower guy or something!

Nohiro: Oh, hello!

Saabel: Your conversing with fairies!

Miyabi: What's wrong with talking to fairies?

Other fairies plus Nohiro: What's wrong with talking to Fairies.( they surround the corpse collector and he faints, Fedelt runs for his fallen comrade.)

**SWITCHES TO SLOW MO AGAIN! (this is for a dramatic affect and sorry but I had to do this. Fedelta needs more life)**

Fedelta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBEEEEEEEELLLLL! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRNNN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU STUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIDDDDDD FFFFAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIRRRRYYYSSSSS

**SLOW MO OVER!**

sk: now that was interesting!

Nanners: I think he just wanted an excuse to BURN THINGS!

Chaos: FIIIIRRRREEE! YIPPEE! FIRE! FIRE!

sk: Pyro

Nanners shoots the bouncing red sacred with a tranquilizer. Red sacred falls over.

Nanners: DEAD ON! YES!

(back to the complaint group)

Shydy: And Dora always asks me to do her hair and then she tells people that she did it when they ask!

Garfakcy: Lord Kharl won't make me a demon. Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! He thinks I'm Silly!

Alfeegi: Rasaleane know calls me Feegums and you can't hit the Dragon Queen!

Lykouleon: You better not!

Alfeegi: Oh shut it.

Ruwalk had finally had enough and poor Kai Stern was to drunk to notice anything.

Ruwalk: ALFEEGI! THAT IS ENOUGH! YOUR DISRESPECTING OUR LORD WHO IS SO KIND AS TO PUT A ROOF OVER OUR HEADS! AND YOUR DISRESPECTING THE REST OF US! EXCEPT FOR TETHEUS WHO IS LOOKING AT MY CARDS!(busted) YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!

Tetheus: Me or Alfeegi?

Ruwalk: BOTH OF YOU! THATZ EATS ENOUGH FOOD TO FEED A STARVING VILLAGE!

Thatz was in the cornereating more food.

Thatz: so what. Did you join the Whiners Anonymous Group!

Ruwalk: YES I DID DAMMIT! (Garfakcy hands Ruwalk a cup of tea.)

Tetheus: Guess I win then. Kai Stern is to drunk to even sit up in his chair. I really didn't have to cheat then did I.

(sacreds, Rath, Bierrez, Fedelta, unconsious Saabel, Nohiro and fairies watch the strange behavior of those around them while sesshykharl and Nanners share their popcorn and Chaos hordes hers. How the unconsiousSaabel watched this is unknown to me.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enjoyed It, write a reveiw or pay. The cost is 65 cents or a pinky. KIDDING! This is totally free. Sorry but I have to Stop here I need to come up with more whining material. Ruwalk will still be yelling and the sacreds will still be watching and chaos will resume. Do not Fear! I WILL BE BACK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. _I really can't laugh like that._**


	5. End of Ruwalk's Glory

**_I'M SO SORRY. I KNOW THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE ABOUT A GAME OF WAR BUT I CAN'T HELP BUT DO COMPLETE NONSENSE! THE GAME MAY NEVER END MAYBE IT WILL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO KEEP READING. YOU BEST REVIEW THIS OR I'LL BE REALLY MAD._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Whiners Anonymous group was sipping on their tea and some scones appeared out of nowhere.

Ruwalk: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! REPEAT ENOUGH! ALFEEGI THE WORLD DOES NOT HAVE TO BE UNDER CONTROL 24/7! YOU DRIVE US ALL CRAZY! (Mocking voice) Ruwalk, where's the Dragon Lord he has some paper work to fill out. Ruwalk we're not following the agenda, everything will be screwed up now. Ruwalk, since you let the Dragon Lord out, do his paper work. Ruwalk you let Rath go out and hunt demons again! Ruwalk You let them Gamble! Ruwalk Where's Kai Stern I'vegot something for him to do. Ruwalk take out the trash. Ruwalk do this. Ruwalk Do that. (End of mocking voice) AND NOW YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT ME! WELL MISTER I CONTROL THE UNIVERSE! I NEED A BREAK BUT I LET EVERY ONE OUT SO THEY DON'T GET CAUGHT IN YOUR CLUTCHES! ALFEEGI YOU'RE A SCARY MAN! CRAZY MAN!

Alfeegi: TAKE A CHILL PILL!

Ruwalk was turning purple a Feegi would

Ruwalk: Why don't you take one Feegums.

Alfeegi: What is your problem?

Ruwalk: you!

Lykouleon: Ruwalk…..(being careful not to upset the Dragon Officer even more.)

Ruwalk stopped Complaining

Ruwalk: Yes My Lord

Lykouleon: Come and Join me. You can have a break from Alfeegi. You are a good man Ruwalk, putting us before your self but you need a break to.

Ruwalk: Can I yell at him a moment longer.

Lykouleon: You may :)

Ruwalk: DAISY LOVER WHO NEEDS HELP BUT WON'T ADMIT IT! FEEGUMS WHO MAKES ME ANGRY BUT I COWER IN FEAR! That's our Feegi for ya! (by the end of his sentence he looked like our good old Ruwalk. Poor Feegi stared at the Yellow Dragon Officer Amazed and was speachless.)

Lykouleon: Better!

Ruwalk: Much. I think I will go sit with those weird bunny like things over there.

Sk: You are welcome to sit here Ruwalk.

Nanners: Yeah you are, just beware of Chaos, but I think she's a little busy guarding her bag of popcorn.

It was true. Chaos was pinching or biting Bierrez's hand every time he got within a foot of her bag.

Chaos: YOU CALLED!(snap! Bierrez's hand was bit once more)

Bierrez: DAMN YOU! YOUSTUPID RABBIT!

Chaos: I am not a rabbit I'm a sacred.

A purple and a blue sacred entered the room.

Purple sacred: Chaos let Bierrez have some popcorn.

Chaos: AHHH! do I have to Hypnochibi.

The purple sacred gave Chaos a death glare. Chaos unwillingly let Bierrez have some popcorn.

sk: CHIBI! MIRDEMON! YOU CAME!

hc: hello sesshykharl. hello coca-cola addict.(nanners)

Ruwalk: So miss authoress. These are your Friends?

Sk: yep!

Tetheus joined the audience of the whiner anonymous group.

Shydy was now the one complaining.

Shydeman: Lord Nadil Doesn't know how to button a shirt let alone brush his hair. He is the most Pitiful Demon in the world!

Nadil was finally coming around when Shydeman said that.

Nadil: (scolding voice) SHYDEMAN!

Shydeman:(angry voice) WHAT MY LORD!

Nadil: Help me up! NOW!

Shydeman: NO! YOU ARE CAPABLE OF GETTING UP ON YOUR OWN!

white puffball landed on Shydy's head with a mallet in hand-er paw.

_Wack! _

Sk:YOU WILL OBEY YOUR LORD!

Shydeman: I WILL NOT!

_WACK! WACK! WACK!_ sk's friends joined her. All of them carrying a different wacking thingie ma bobber.

Shydeman was yelping.

Sk: mwahahahahahahahahahhahahhahah HA!

Kharl: Miss Authoress... Garfakcy will have your head.

sk: why?

Nanners: because we've just made a mess.

Chaos had some matches.

Chaos: BURN! LET IT ALL BURN!

Fedelta joined the red sacred. The purple sacred was trying her best to keep the place standing. She pulled out a tazer.

Nanners: 'Fraid that won't work Chibi. Here use this Tranquillizer.

The red puffball was hit. plop! she fell over.

The blue Puffball dumped water on Fedelta. He began to chase the running fluff.

Nadil: Lets finish the stupid game.

Kharl and Lykouleon: Alright.

_(They resumed their game of war. The dragons were finishing their game of Sorry)_

Fire:**_ Sorry guys I win!_**

Water:**_ Zeut! Je n'aime pas Fire! J'aime Earth! ZEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUTTT!_**

Earth:**_ I learn to write!_**

Fire: **_when?_**

Earth:**_ write now!_**

Fire:**_ you spelled RIGHT wrong!_**

Blue sacred joins their group.

**_hello I'm Mirdemon. Nice ta meet ya._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sorry this one isn't my best. Just give me some time to come up with more material. this is hard. Au Revoir. :)_**


	6. Make Up Mess Up!

**_Hello my minions... Nevermind that was just stupid. Sorry it has taken me so terribly long to updated this. One reason is I got in a little Trouble... all right boo and shout Get it out of your system. So you may notice My writing may have changed. Right now I am Going through all my chapters and it is taking a long long time. And school is Ruling my life at the moment. I am Terribly sorry. Here is Chapter Six of A Game Of War. Enjoy!_**

* * *

The sacreds joined their blue friend.

"I have an idea." said Sk

Other sacreds and dragons said or wrote on signs "**_What!"_**

"let's role-play"

Eveybodyreplied "alright."

Sk began to pair up the members of the group."Fire you're with Chaos."

Mirdemon, Nanners, and Chibi askedworriedly"Is that a good idea?"

Sk just went on with the pairing."Earth your with Mirdemon. Water your With Chibi, and Nanners your with the Pathetic Lord Dilly.(_a/n: I have perrmission from Schnickledooger to use Dilly)_

"Hey I don't want to be that pathetic loser." screamed Nanners.

"but you'd be a better evil villian and you could rub it in the face of that idiot." sk said

"you're right I would be a far better villian than him. HEAR THAT DILLY-BAR! I'M BETTER THAN YOU DAMMIT! HA!" shouted Nanners

Nadil looked stupidly at the black sacred as his brain melted even more. He was begining to drool. Shydeman was still to busy with the whiners anonymous group to defend his Lord.

"I am the Dragon Lord all is settled." said sk and then Gil just happened to change back to his human form at this moment.

"Gil!" screamed Chaos as she rushed over and hugged him. The rest of the sacreds got an evil look in their eyes. Chaos got out some cloth without letting go of her victim, Mirdemon had gotten a roll of some sort of ribbon or cloth, Nanners had gotten some sparkly hair clips, Chibi had gotten some sewing pins, and I, Sk had gotten a pony binder thingy.

Sacreds all around were dressing up the poor guy Who happened to be Gil.

"ow! That hurt." exclaimed Gil who had been poked by a very sharp needle. (a/n: stating the obvious sorry.)

"sorry, didn't mean to poke ya." said Chibi.

"what are you fluffballs doing to my clothing?" asked Gil who had absolutely no idea about what we were doing.

"making it look cooler." said Chaos hugging Gil once more.

"okay…. But do you have to put my hair in a ponytail?" Gil asked as Sk had Just finished

"yes, I do." said a very proud sk.

"just about every boy she has drawn has a ponytail and if they don't it usually means that someone cut it off. I think there are only two characters in her stories that don't have long hair." said Nanners with a bored voice which made it seem like a very long and boring fact.

"that is true." said sk ignoring the way that Nanners had told the fact to Gil.

"to true." said Chaos rolling her eyes. Fedelta wanted to see what the sacreds were doing for lack of nothing better to do.

"So what….."chaos hugged the fire demon while holding onto Gil's ponytail which I took great care into making it look perfect. Gil was done with his make over. Sk went and sat on Kharls poofy hair observing the game. Chaos still held onto her victoms. The others were running around doing stupid things that consisted of breaking every piece of glassware in sight. Some how a blow dart hit Dilly in the arm. He was down again. Suddenly sacreds had another plan.

Sk looked at Nadil evilly, but with a tint of hesitation from her perch on Kharl's head who didn't seem to mind that she was there, "Should we? Isn't that taking advantage of him? We're not that low are we?"

"Hell yes!" said Nanners, "What are you talking about? This is a golden opportunity not a chance to worry about our 'morals'!"

"What is this 'morals' you speak of Nanners?" asked Mirdemon. "I don't think she knows," said Chibi.

Nanners had stopped listening to them a while ago. Now she was hauling a whole load of makeup towards the unconscious Demon Lord. "I need someone trustworthy to hold this..." mumbled Nanners.

"Chaos?" offered Sk.

They both looked at the horned red sacred suspended between Fedelta and Gil. She had threatened them until they had agreed to hold hands...er...paws with her. Nanners and Sk looked away.

"How about Chibi?" asked Nanners.

"Go away," said Feegi Clone #2...er...Chibi.

"Mmm...maybe Mirdemon?" offered Sk.

They both turned again to see Mirdemon riding Earth around.

"On second thought maybe not. Kharl?" asked Sk.

"No! He'd turn my makeup into demons!"

"Did I hear the word demons!" said Rath but no one, not one single soul paid him any attention.

"Come on! He's trustworthy! Besides when have you cared about your makeup?"

"I didn't care about it all until I was given the opportunity to make Nadil as good a cross-dresser as Kamatari! (a/n: character from Rurouni Kenshin, I swore he was a girl!)"

"Do I get a say in this?" asked Kharl.

"Sure. I just won't let you touch my makeup," said Nanners.

"Yes!" said Kharl clapping his hands like the giddy albeit slightly evil child he was at heart, "How about Thatz?"

"He'd eat it. Remember Mr. Apples?" said Nanners.

"Mr. Apples!" wailed Kharl.

"I'll make you another one Kharl!" said Sk trying to get the poor man to stop crying while being on the verge of tears herself.

"It won't be the same!" wailed Kharl pitifully.

"Come on! You're a friggin demon alchemist! And Sk's the authoress! Those are two occupations where you're not allowed to have a heart!" said Nanners.

"That was beautiful Nanners!" said Chaos clapping Fedelta and Gil's hands together, somehow drawing blood, "Ooh! Fedelta's blood smokes!"

Shocked by Chaos' statement Mirdemon fell off Earth and Kharl and Sk stopped crying. Fedelta and Gil merely sighed wearily.

Wishing to change the subject, Sk once again began offering names of people to hold Nanners' Makeup of Doom! (cue dramatic music)

"Rath?"

"Something tells me no."

"Ruwalk?"

"He'd probably take pity on Lord Dilly-Bar."

"Rune?"

"He's Feegi Clone #1. He'll say 'go away' just like Chibi did."

Chibi stuck out her tongue at this comment but didn't deny anything. Nobody payed her any attentionso she started glaring at random objects, shattering a mirror in the corner. Tetheus clapped. And Rune torn between acknowledging how great a glarer (Is that a word?) she was and the mess caused by the shattered mirror. Ruwalk yelped in fear. Luckily Alfeegi and Garfakcy were still too involved in the Whiners Anonymous group to notice.

"I guess Shydeman, Alfeegi, and Garfakcy are a no, seeing as their busy. Lykouleon?"

"He's too nice. Wait, Lykouleon will you drop Kai-Stern over here."

"Hmmm.. Oh, sure I guess." Lykouleon went and got Kai-Stern and brought him over to the place where Nanners was waiting.

"Thank you!" said Nanners." Hold this for me Kai-Stern."

"Yesh Ma'am." Said the drunk man next to her. Nanners pulled out some red lipstick and began her work on the purple-haired man on the ground. Adding blush and marker circles, eyeliner and sparkles, baby powder and lotion, and finally purfume that reaked to the high heavens.

"Ack, Why did I do that? Purfume always makes me sick." said Nanners.

"I clearly don't know my dear friend, why did you?" asked sk.

Chibi was looking at the man covered with makeup and crap, then said, "Hey that gives me an idea."

"What gives you an 'idea' Chibi" asked our friend the red sacred.

"Lets put makeup on all the men in the castle." said Chibi with an evil grin. All eyes, even those of the whiners anonymous were on the grinning purple sacred. Chibi looked at all the shocked faces and the grin gotten bigger while her heart got smaller.(a/n to chibi: Don't Kill Me!)

"Grand Idea Chibi! Kharl you are my assistant." Shouted Sk.

"Okay." came the reply

" Shy! Shy! Time for your make over!" Sk was now bounding over to the girlie silver haired man with a knife in hand and a bag of some other unknown substances."Oh come on Shy, Shy! I'm not gonna hurt ya... Much!"

The other two members of Whiners Anonymous now noticed the messy room. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!" shouted the two.

All sacreds put on a face of innocence and pointed to the unconcious lord.

* * *

**_Short I know but there will be more. Wait until next time when all hell breaks lose._**


	7. Girlie?

_**I am so sorry my fans. I did not mean to leave you hanging. Here is my next chapter. Warning it is terribly short**_

All the sacreds were soon running around the large room trying their hardest to get all the men that hadn't already been 'beautified' pinned down and forced to go through the torture. The only ones excluded form the torture were Lykouleon and Kharl and those that agreed willingly. Those that agreed willingly were Saabel, who was still unconscious, Ruwalk, just being the kind person that he was, and Nohiro, I have no clear reason he just did.

Poor, poor Shydeman was sadly sliced and almost diced by a very makeup frenzied, loony sacred holding a very terrifying hole-y knife. Sadly it ruined the effect of his makeup which made SK a very. Very angry sacred

Soon the men that were running for their pitiful lives were all in makeup, looking so girlie that all the sacreds could not stifle the laughs that erupted from there mouths. All of the men looked down ashamed. At this time both Saabel and Nadil chose to wake from their state of forced slumber. Oddly they were no more than three feet from each other. They stared at one another shock written on their makeup plastered faces.

"Holy SSHHHIIIIIITT!" screamed Nadil at his servant.

"What the hell happened to the beautiful Nadil He doesn't look like the man… the man…" Saabel never finished his sentence and surprisingly turned red through the many layers of beauty products.

"OMFG! SAABEL IS GAY!" Screamed Sesshykharl in shock, she could not take that fact to well.

"I'm not gay," protested Saabel.

"Don't deny it." Said Nanners matter-of-factly.

"But I'm not. It's just that he looks so much like a girl that I thought that it might be Lord Nadil's sister that I have never heard anything about." Said Saabel.

Nadil looked as if he had been burned in hot oil. "I look like a girl?" Mirdemon held up a silver mirror with a wide grin on her face. Nadil looked at his poor girlie reflection in the mirror, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FACE YOU (sorry we must move on and the language and the gory, yes gory scene must be skipped. I will tell you this demons were involved, sacreds and company laughing their heads off (except for those few) and Nadil never won.)

The company stared over their shoulders at the group of plotting sacreds, wondering what was going to happen next. Sadly they would be cast aside till the sacreds plans unfolded and they all knew they would be involved. Even poor Kharl was wondering if his guests were good for his health. He honestly worried.

_**Please review and I shall get this story on its way. It is almost finished, but you never know there may be more than I have planned.**_


End file.
